the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS3 Post 4
NeS3 Post 4 has Char horrified to see Aladdyn, the blue-skinned genie, as it reminds him of the bad CG Will Smith of the Aladdin movie. Losien leads the three NeS Heroes away, with the intent of picking them off one-by-one. Captain Pleiades and her space-pirate crew are gathering up the Monopoly money, conjured up in NeS3 Post 2, and Chris the Bad Guy has to inform them that it is play money. She decides to take it all anyway and con someone on another planet into thinking it's real. When Chris asks why The Otakus are still there, Edgelord admits they were waiting for him. Chris suggests everyone split up, but Edgelord is reminded of horror movies and doesn't want to. When Chris then questions their manliness, The Otakus vow to do as asked. Pleiades asks what Chris will do and he asserts that he shall wait for the final showdown with Losien. Elsewhere, realising they had lost the Australian-Clown-Robots, the heroes come to a stop for breath. Aladdyn asks why Char is breathing since he's a robot and Char confesses he wanted to join in. Char, due to his terrible memory, then sees Aladdyn as though for the first time and is, again, reminded of the Will Smith genie. Post CG Will Smith Char: “Oh dear, there seem to be some hurt people in here. I’d better patch them up. Where did all this Monopoly moneyMonopoly Money article, Wikipedia. come from?” Losien: “They’re the bad guys, Char! Leave them alone!” Char: “Oh, Losien! What’re you doing here? AH!!!” Aladdyn: “What!? Why are you screaming at me!?” Char: “It’s that hideous CG Will SmithDisney's Aladdin - Special Look: In Theaters May 24 video, YouTube. genie come to haunt me again!” Aladdyn: “I am not Will SmithWill Smith article, Wikipedia.. And my CGComputer Graphics article, Wikipedia. is awesome… wait, I’m not CG!” Losien: “Quick! Out of here! We need to hide and pick them off one by one!” She, Char and Aladdyn flee the room. The robot clowns instantly give chase but the rest of the villains tarry in the training room. The pirates are gathering up the Monopoly money, stuffing it down whatever garments of clothing they happen to each be wearing. Chris the Bad Guy: “What’re you doing? That money is worthless!” Captain Pleiades: “What d’ya mean!?” Chris the Bad Guy: “It’s fake money!” Captain Pleiades: “You can tell without lookin’ at it!?” She holds it up to the light to look for the magnetic strip. Chris the Bad Guy: “It’s play money. For a stupid kid’s game. You can’t actually spend it except in the game itself.” Captain Pleiades glances down at herself, eyeing the wads of fake cash stuffed into her britches and muses. It might be fake, but it looks great nonetheless. She snatches up another wad and keeps stuffing it in her clothes. Captain Pleiades: “We can probably con some sap on another planet and convince them it’s some rare currency from a golden kingdom or something. No worries! Gather it all, me hearties!” Chris the Bad Guy: “We’re wasting time and my time’s precious! I’ve got Game of ThronesGame of Thrones article, Wikipedia. to watch. She’s getting away! Why are you lot just standing around?” He thrusts a finger at The Otakus. Edgelord just shrugs. Edgelord: “We were waiting for you.” Chris the Bad Guy: “Alright, alright. Fine. Tell you what we do… we split up and search for them!” Edgelord: “Uh… I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Chris the Bad Guy: “It’s a great idea! It’s my idea!” Edgelord: “But boss, she said she’s going to pick us off one-by-one. That’s why they never split up in horror moviesHorror film article, Wikipedia..” Chris the Bad Guy: “Are we in a horror movie?” Edgelord glances at the freaky-looking alien pirates. The blob alien oozes with Monopoly money. Edgelord: “Um…” Chris the Bad Guy: “No. We’re not. This island has all kinds of nooks and crannies. They could be skulking anywhere.” Edgelord: “And what if she does surprise attack us?” Chris the Bad Guy: “You’ve got those awesome-looking samurai swords! She’s got what? A trash can lid. I thought you said you were real men?” Edgelord: “We are! We’re The Otakus! Defending lolisLolita (term) article, Wikipedia. and waifusWaifu/Husbando section, Glossary of anime and manga article, Wikipedia. around the world!” Chris and the pirates stare at The Otakus. Even Chris, supposed villain extraordinaire, feels a creep down his spine. He shudders it off. Chris the Bad Guy: “Whatever. Just find them. Kill the two men and bring Losien to me.” Edgelord: “I think one of them was a non-binaryGenderqueer article, Wikipedia. robot.” Chris levels another blank look at Edgelord. Edgelord: “We’re on our way.” Captain Pleiades: “And what’ll you be doin’?” Chris the Bad Guy: “I will be waiting for the final showdown with Losien Simon, of course!” Edgelord: “So we’re not in a horror movie but we are in an action movieAction film article, Wikipedia.?” Chris the Bad Guy: “Go!” Pleiades’ Crew go one way and The Otakus go another. Elsewhere, the three heroes slow down to get their bearings. They look from whence they had come to see that they have given the robo-clowns the slip for now. The three of them are panting, out of breath. Losien: “Why are you panting? You’re a robot!” Char: “Oh right. I just thought I’d join in. AH!!!” Aladdyn: “Why are you screaming at me again!?” Char: “It’s that terrible GC Will Smith come back to haunt me again!” Aladdyn: “Oh brother…” References External References Category:Post Category:NeS3 Post